


I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg angry at work, M/M, Mycroft being a good boyfriend, Sweet, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Mycroft tries - and succeeds - to cheer Gregory up after losing a case to the secret service..
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade Mondaty Prompt: "Don’t try to fix me, I’m not broken.”
> 
> Do not post on other sites.

“Ridiculous..” Greg mumbles under his breath trying not to bump up into anyone as he walks down the pavement. 

“Discharged…. discharged….” With every step, the word echoes in his mind, along with his footsteps. Walking around another group of tourists he tries to reign in his anger. That’s also why he is walking home, instead of taking the tube that is very close to both the station and his home, the walk will release some of the energy. At the speed he is walking, he will be home quickly. 

Thinking back to the meeting in the Chief’s office, he clenches his fists. It’s not the first time he is forced to leave a case, He was leading it, they made excellent progress, he and his team were so close...then wham… discharged. He was discharged, taken off… removed…. however you want to say it. He is used to it, it’s not often, but it does happen, the Secret Service would step in and take over the whole investigation, especially when Greg and his team are too close to reveal some embarrassing nasty affairs. 

The problem is, this time… it is months of work and time and effort. They were so close. 

About halfway home, his phone buzzes and the only reason he answers, is because of the name. 

“Hey…” 

“Hello Gregory, I know it’s not the best evening.” 

“No…” Greg sighs. “...it’s not. I take it you know everything especially since you didn’t greet the way you normally do.” 

“And how do I normally greet you?” 

“Good evening Gregory.’ and then you would have that sligh slur on the ‘ory’ that actually drives me a little crazy.” Greg answers with a smile. He can practically hear Mycroft’s smile.

“Touchè. Although admittedly there isn’t much I don’t know at my level of security.” 

“True, I presume, everything will be hidden behind national security reasons?”

“Gregory...you did a very good job, you are one of the best, if not the best on the MET’s teams, you can be proud of your achievements…”

“Mycroft, stop.” Greg interrupted. “Please don’t try to fix me, I’m not broken, I’m not feeling down, or doubting me, I’m pissed. Very,very pissed, but not broken.” 

“My apologies, I wasn’t trying to indicate that.” 

“I know...Love… I’ll get over it. That’s why I’m walking, I know this is how it must be, but I can take a moment to not be happy about it. I will be fine once I’m home, promise.” 

“I figured that’s why you were walking.” 

“Are you following me on the cameras?” 

“No, I can, but this time, it’s clear to hear from the background noise.” 

Greg laughs softly, he wants to be angry, but talking to Mycroft is calming him, more than the walk is, in all honesty. 

“Greg _ory_ …” Mycroft starts and Greg can hear the extra effort on the slur of that last syllable, Greg rolls his eyes and smiles more.

“Yes?” 

“I was thinking, you are walking home, and I take it you are on the normal route, meaning there is a Tesco express on your way home.” 

“Yeah… and…” 

“I heard somewhere...they currently have a special on their strawberries…”

Greg narrows his eyes. “Uh huh… and you want some for your health smoothies?” 

“No, on the contrary, I was thinking whip cream, maybe some wine…. chocolates...bubble bath….” 

“Mycroft Holmes… are you trying to seduce me on a public street?” 

“Well, I was opting for ‘flirting’, but seducing is more clearer in its attention is it not?” Mycroft replied. 

“Yes, it is. I shall stop there.” 

“Good, but may I suggest you to flatten your hair, it’s standing at all angles, and that does do something…. to your overall appearance, that may...find unwanted attention from the opposite gender, and it is irksome… to say the least.”

“Oh… is that so…?”

“Very much.”

Greg tries to flatten his hair. 

“You know, I should confess, I do like it when you get a bit territorial like that, makes me feel...special.. wanted.” 

“I will never not want you, you are special, and since we are confessing… I must say.. the saying is true.” 

“What saying?”

“ _I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go’_ … especially in those trousers.... maybe you should get two cans of whip cream, I fear one may not be enough.” 

Greg stops. He looks around to see the cameras, but there is none, not so close. He frowns. 

“Mycroft.” 

“Hmmm…”

“How did you know my hair is in disarray? How do you know what my arse looks like from behind?” 

“Hmm.. good thing you are a detective my dear, detect…” 

Greg tilts his head and then slowly he starts to turn around to see...Mycroft, standing about three meters away, a wide smile on his face, his phone to his ear.

“Good detecting my Dear, I shall surely have to reward that.” Mycroft replies with a smirk. 

Greg starts laughing and hangs up the phone before putting it away. Mycroft finished the last few steps. 

“I took off early, hoping to offer some comfort.” 

Greg looks down, before looking up, his eyes soft, his smile real. 

“I appreciate it. Let’s go home, Love.” 

They started walking together, Mycroft lacing his hand through Greg’s arm.

“My Dear, remember Tesco’s is around the corner.” 

Greg’s laughter could be heard down the street. 


End file.
